La panthère et l'Ours blanc
by BakaUshi
Summary: ...je suis folle. Je vois pas d'autre explication pour avoir pondu un OS sur un pairing pareil. Rating M en plus.


Cela faisait maintenant un an que la bataille contre Aizen était terminé et que Grimmjow avait rejoint la Soul Society, enfin ,rejoint...disons plutôt qu'il y avait été légèrement forcé par un certain rouquin, ainsi que par le fait que c'était sa seule chance de rester en vie...aussi vivant qu'un Hollow puisse être, bien sur.

Ses débuts avaient été difficiles car beaucoup ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'un Hollow, un Espada qui plus est, vienne vivre dans leur petite communauté bien tranquille, enfin, aussi tranquille que puisse l'être une communauté où se trouvait Kempachi Zaraki et Mayuri, capitaine de la onzième et douzième division, évidemment...

Mais après de nombreux efforts et une lutte acharnée pour se faire bien voir(hum hum),la panthère finit par avoir la paix et même par se faire des semblants d'amis auprès de la onzième division et de certains capitaines tel que celui de la treizième aux cheveux blanc et celui de...bah en faite il se souvenait plus ,il savait juste qu'il aimait boire un coup tranquille pèpère avec lui après un combat "amicale" avec le chauve de la onzième et son ami qu'il trouvait un peu trop narcissique sur les bords...

Malheureusement ,il arrivait des moments où les deux étaient en mission et où le bleuté se retrouvait à nouveau seul au monde ,se faisait "archi chier" selon ses propres dires. C'est dans ses moments là qu'il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin car il était d'une humeur massacrante et donnait du travail à la quatrième division en leurs envoyant des adversaires non consentant par dizaines.

Après avoir envoyé un énième shinigami à l'infirmerie et s'être fait remonter les bretelles(imaginaires bien sur, vous voyez, vous, Grimmjow avec un habit de clown et des bretelles jaunes à pois vert?)par la petite mais grincheuse capitaine de la deuxième division, il se décida à contre cœur d'aller se faire une bouffe improvisée chez celui qui l'hébergeait de temps à autre lorsqu'il se perdait après une soirée un peu trop alcoolisé en compagnie de certains shinigami dont personne ne doute de leurs identité(petit indice: l'un deux à une poitrine énoorme!),le parfait représentant du pôpa idéal, Juushiro Ukitake.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez celui ci, Grimmjow remarqua avec mécontentement que les appartements du shinigami n'était pas fermés et qu'une personne malhonnête pourrait y entrer facilement...quoi que, le capitaine était tellement naïf que la panthère était sure qu'il ferrait rentrer le voleur de lui même en lui proposant une tasse de thé. Il soupira donc à cette idée et voulu monter se reposer(les chats sont des feignants xD) Lorsqu'un bruit venant de la cuisine et ressemblant à un "tap tap tap" lui fit tendre l'oreille. Curieux, la sexta espada se dirigea vers la pièce et vit que le capitaine semblait découper des légumes en chantonnant une mélodie qui ressemblait à "J'aime la galetteuuu, avec du beurre dedans, j'aime la galetteuuu quant elle est bien faite~".

Le bleuté se frappa le front devant tant de débilité et s'approcha avant de se pencher au dessus de l'épaule du blanc, remarquant au passage que celui ci était légèrement plus petit que lui et murmura un "J'aime pas les légumes!" faisant sursauter le capitaine qui, absorbé par sa cuisine, ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il se retourna malheureusement avec maladresse et se fit une entaille assez profonde à la main qui le fit gémir avant d'hoqueter de surprise lorsque l'autre saisit son poignet avec un "tsss, abrutit!" et ne commence à lécher la blessure, faisant rougir le pauvre homme qui essaya, en vain, de retirer sa main. Une fois sa tâche finit, Grimmjow fouilla un peut partout et sortit avec triomphe un rouleau de bandages qu'il enroula maladroitement tout en jurant autours de la paume d'Ukitake qui se dandinait légèrement, gêné par l'attitude de son visiteur imprévu.

Une fois cela fait, le capitaine voulu se remettre aux fourneaux(aah, une vrai mère au foyer...)avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne par l'Espada qui affichait une mine plus que renfrognée.

"-Imbécile, chui sur que si tu t'remets à ta cuisine de femmelette tu vas réussir à te couper un bras alors maintenant tu t'assois et tu me laisse faire! Pff, franchement, comment tu peux être un capitaine?

-Grimmjow, vous ne...

-Et arrête de me vouvoyer, chui pas comme le vieux fossile qui vous sert de chef!

-Le commandant Yamamoto est mon maitre, je ne vous permet pas de parler ainsi de lui!

-ah oui?"

Un rictus bestial apparut sur les lèvres du bleuté et un léger frisson parcourut l'échine du capitaine, celui ci songeant que si la panthère voulait se battre, il serrait en difficulté puisqu'il laissait toujours Sogyo no Kotowari dans sa chambre lorsqu'il cuisinait. Il recula instinctivement lorsque l'autre avança vers lui et se retrouva collé au mur.

Grimmjow ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la scène amusante et se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi une personne aussi...pure que l'autre homme pouvait faire partit du Gotei 13.

Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas sous estimer ses adversaires et c'est pour cette raison qu'il fit demi tour en soupirant et en jurant alors qu'il fouillait tout les recoins de la cuisine, à la recherche d'un bon gros morceau de viande qu'il pourrait se mettre sous la dent...

Au bout de 15 minutes d'efforts inutiles et d'insultes toutes plus inventifs les unes que les autres, la panthère se décida à demander très poliment, c'est à dire avec sa brusquerie habituelle, où Ukitake stockait sa "putin de viande de merde!"

Le capitaine, qui jusque là s'était contenté d'observé l'autre courir dans tout les sens, proposa d'aller lui même chercher ce que l'autre désirait et c'est avec joie que Grimmjow accepta, ayant tout simplement la flemme de bouger.

C'est seulement lorsque l'horloge sonna 15 minutes plus tard que le bleuté eu l'intelligence de se dire que l'homme était un peu long pour un morceau de viande. Il partit donc à sa recherche lorsqu'il vit une porte entrouverte au bout du couloir. La pièce était sombre et, n'ayant pas de réponse lorsqu'il appelait l'autre, il se décida à allumer la lumière(et la lumière fût!).Ses pupilles se dilatèrent lorsqu'il vit l'autre, à terre, en train de cracher de petite quantité de sang, en sueur, et ayant du mal à respirer. Sans réfléchir, la panthère prit l'autre dans ses bras et alla le déposer dans sa chambre avant d'aller très rapidement chercher du secours. Deux serviteurs arrivèrent et gérèrent très bien la situation, étant légèrement habitué à ce que le maitre des lieux(sa fait un peut la belle et la bête sa, non?)fasse une crise de temps en temps. Il furent cependant mis dehors par le Jeagerjaques lorsque celui ci jugea l'autre hors de danger et qu'il s'autoproclama garde du corps, pensant qu'une personne mal attentionnée pourrait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, ayant lui même pu vérifier ma sécurité médiocre de la demeure. Même si Ukitake respirait de nouveau normalement, ce dernier avait encore un peu de fièvre et Grimmjow passa une main fraiche sur son front, ne sachant pas lui même pourquoi il faisait ça pour l'homme, un shinigami qui plus est.

"-Je suppose que jt'aime bien, même si t'es trop gentil à mon goût..."

Finalement, à force de veiller le blanc, la panthère bleue finit par s'endormir à ses côtés, grincheux et affamés, se promettant de faire regretter au shinigami le fait qu'il est sauté un repas...

Lorsque Shunshui vint rendre visite à son meilleur ami, il fut attendrit par la vision des deux hommes légèrement enlacés, Grimmjow ressemblant plus en cet instant à un chaton bien heureux qu'à la créature sanguinaire qu'il était lors d'un combat. Un sourire sadique apparut alors sur les lèvres du brun, et, sortant d'on ne sait où un appareil photo, mémorisa la scène en se promettant de l'offrir à l'association des femmes shinigamis qui l'utiliserait surement pour leurs prochain numéro des couples les plus improbables de la Soul Society.

Tout le secteur à dix kilomètres à la ronde put en effet profiter du cri de fan girl hystérique que poussa Rangiku après avoir la dite photo entre ses mains, se promettant d'en faire la couverture du prochain magasine...mais revenons à nos moutons:

je disais donc, Grimmjow dormait comme un bien heureux lorsqu'un souffle régulier dans son cou ne le fasse frissonner et ouvrir péniblement les yeux, tombant ainsi sur une chevelure blanche qu'il savait n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne...il essaya de se relever mais l'étreinte de l'autre homme se raffermit autours de sa taille et l'Espada comprit enfin pourquoi l'autre était capitaine: même si il n'en avait pas l'air, ce mec avait une force monstre...la panthère soupira et dû donc se résigner à servir de peluche improvisée pendant les minutes suivantes avant qu'Ukitake n'ouvre péniblement les yeux, surpris de se trouver collé à un torse musclé parcourut par une cicatrice. Commençant à sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, il leva lentement le regard et tomba sur celui, blasé, de Grimmjow qui soupira avant de râler.

"-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt! Tu peux mlacher maintenant, chui pas une peluche!

-Ah eu...oui, excuse moi."

Une fois libre, la sexta espada se releva d'un bond souple et ordonna à l'autre de rester coucher avant d'hurler dans toute la maison que quelqu'un "bouge son cul et emmène le repas d'la belle au bois dormant",se prenant ensuite un coup de poing en pleine poitrine par un certain capitaine qui n'avait pas apprécié le surnom avant que les deux ne se mettent à table, Grimmjow dévorant un repas pour dix personnes à lui tout seul.

"-Grimmjow, vous devriez...

-arrête de me vouvoyer!

-tu devrais mâcher avant d'avaler, sinon tu vas t'étouffer!

-Me donne pas d'ordrkeuf!"

Le blandin soupira en voyant la panthère s'étouffer et se leva pour aller lui tapoter le dos, geste auquel le Jeagerjaques montra les crocs, ne voulant pas être traité comme un gamin.

La journée étant bien avancé, Juushiro proposa à l'autre de dormir chez lui pour la nuit mais la panthère refusa et alla boire un coup avec les soulards du coin. Se fut Rangiku qui l'accueillit la première, son haleine laissant présager qu'elle avait déjà bien bue.

"-Alors mon ptit Grimmjow, tu nous fait des cachoteries hic?

-...hein?"

En effet, tout le monde le regardait d'un drôle d'air et Ikkaku avait un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon à l'Espada qui ne comprit que lorsque la rousse sortit une photo de son décolleté, le montrant lui et Ukitake en train de dormir enlacé, l'air paisible. C'est à se moment là que le bleuté se demanda pourquoi, au oui pourquoi, il n'était pas resté à Las Noches, quitte à se faire farcir lors d'une chasse aux Hollows.

Dix minutes plus tard et autant de bouteilles vide devant lui, Grimmjow était en plein débat sur qui était l'homme idéal de la Soul Society, Renji étant pour son Taicho, monsieur 69 pour Kensei et Kira...bah Kira dormait depuis 5 minutes en compagnie de Matsumoto qui ronflait comme une bien heureuse tandis qu'Ikkaku et Yumichika s'embrassait passionnément dans leurs coin.

"-Mais puisque jvous dit que le meilleur, c'est l'Ours blanc! Il est gentil, naïf et il sait cuisiner !En plus il est plutôt bien foutu!

-Ours blanc?

-Bah ouai, il pionce tellement longtemps que t'as l'impression qu'il hiberne! Et blanc parce...ba parce que c'est la couleur de son pelage!

-J'en rvient pas, t'es en train de nous dire que tu voudrais te faire Ukitake taicho?

-Hey, le babouin, toi c'est ton capitaine alors te fou pas de ma gueule!

-Beuh...jvais dégeuler..

-Ah nan, dégage bastard, dégueule pas sur ma veste, elle est blanche! Hey toi là, sert moi une autre bouteille!

-Il est hors de question que vous vous souliez plus longtemps Jeagerjaques Grimmjow!"

Tous se retournèrent d'un bond pour voir le capitaine de la treizième division, Juushiro Ukitake alias l'Ours Blanc, l'air énervé, les mains sur les hanches.

"-Ukitake taicho! Venez vous joindre à nous, sa vous détendra!

-Nous merci, vous n'êtes pas sérieux de boire autant, vous allez vous rendre malade!

-c'est déjà fait...

-Faites moi le plaisir de retourner dans vos divisions respectives et plus vite que ça!

-Oui mamaaan..."

Et tous partirent en courant alors que le capitaine, rouge de colère et de gène, les poursuivant avec des "je ne suis pas une femme!" avant qu'une poigne ferme ne lui saisissent le poignet et qu'il se fasse trainer par Grimmjow jusqu'à sa demeure, le bleuté étant crevé et voulant dormir un peu pour dessoûler. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré qu'Ukitake se dégagea et commença à enguirlander l'autre qui, en ayant marre et ayant un fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang, saisit le poignet de l'autre et l'attira à lui avant de l'entrainé en un baisé passionné. Le capitaine, choqué, ne fit d'abord rien puis essaya de se dégager en vain de l'étreinte de l'homme, la journée ainsi que l'heure bien avancée l'ayant légèrement affaiblit. Lorsque Grimmjow cessa le baiser, il se prit une baffe magistrale de la part du capitaine aux cheveux blanc, les joues rouges, haletant.

"-J Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça!

-Tss...sa sert à rien de gueuler, c'est pas comme ci c'était votre premier b...

-Si justement!

-Quoi?Nan,t'es encore puceau?

-Sa ne te regarde pas!

-Quoi que, vus le bonhomme, jvous imagine bien en vierge effarouché...Aie!"

Le blanc, furieux, venait de frapper une nouvelle fois l'autre homme au visage, le rendant furieux. C'est ainsi que débuta un combat à main nues entre les deux, Grimmjow ayant rapidement le dessus malgré son état et la force du capitaine qui glissa et tomba en avant, fermant les yeux et se préparant à la chute si deux bras puissants ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il y eu un silence puis le capitaine se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du Hollow et celui ci fut choqué en voyant la tristesse présente dans les beaux yeux marrons du capitaine.

"-Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit, ta chambre est prête...bonne nuit Grimmjow...

-He? Ah eu ouai bonne nuit..."

Les deux partirent se coucher chacun de leurs côté en silence, l'esprit occupé par se qu'il venait de se passer. Curieusement, l'Arrancard espérait que l'autre ne lui en voudrait pas trop, car il avait bien sentit que cela l'avait blessé.

"-Tsss, moi et ma connerie, quel con parfois...oh et puis merde, chui crevé..."

Pourtant, une semaine plus tard rien n'était arrangé, au contraire: Grimmjow était encore plus agressif qu'avant, le capitaine ne lui ayant plus reparler depuis l'accident et l'évitant continuellement et quand bien même ils leurs fallait parler, l'homme à longue chevelure se montrait distant et froid. D'ailleurs, la porte de sa demeure était à présent souvent fermé, interprété par Grimmjow comme le fait qu'il ne devait plus reposer une patte la bas. Leur relation semblait perdu aux yeux de tout le monde, ceux si regrettant vraiment le temps où Grimmjow était plus « calme » et « docile »…c'était sans compter sur l'aide de l'association des femmes shinigamis qui étaient toutes décidées à les mettre ensembles, Rangiku ayant réussit à les convaincre qu'ils faisaient tout deux un couple « trop sexy~! » et servant de modèle à tout les futurs couples gay de la Soul Society…

« -Commençons la 59ème réunion de l'association des femmes shinigamis! Les amies, l'heure est grave: aujourd'hui, panthère bleu a essayé de forcer la porte de chez Ours Blanc mais des idiots sont intervenus et l'on envoyé passer la nuit en prison. Il faut agir, c'est le moment où jamais, sinon…il sera _trop tard_. »

En disant cette dernière phrase, Matsumoto prit un air tellement effrayant que tous ne purent qu'être d'accord, ce demandant cependant comment rapprocher deux êtres aussi têtus…

« -J'ai un plan! Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Nemu!

-Moi?

-Oui, vous allez voir, c'est tout bête…ah, et vous aussi Unohana taicho!

-C'est d'accord, mais quel Est-ce plan?

-Et bien voilà… »

Le Seireitei tout entier fût prit d'un frisson d'angoisse lorsqu'un rire démoniaque provenant du bureau de la vice capitaine rousse s'éleva au moment où un violent orage éclata, leurs rappelant le film Frankenstein qu'Ichigo avait apporté un jour de visite à ses amis.

-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

Un rayon de lumière alla s'égarer sur un visage endormi avant que les lourdes paupières ne s'ouvrent avec difficulté, dévoilant des orbes d'un bleu électrique foudroyant (blague à deux balles…) avant de se refermer aussitôt sous un grognement bestiale.

« -Yo mon ptit minet, t'es libre à partir de…maintenant! Alors, une nuit en prison?

-Terrible…Rangiku, qu'est-ce que tu fou là?

-Sympa, moi qui était venu spécialement pour ta libération!

-Pff, gamine…

- Houlà, où est passé ta grande répartie mon fauve?

-Tu sais très bien, alors arrête de me les briser!

-Yes Sir! Allez vient, les gars ton préparé une fête pour noyer ton chagrin! »

Et sans attendre, la rousse se saisit du bleuté et le traina dehors sans prendre en compte les rugissements de l'homme. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du Seireitei, C'était au tours d'Unohana d'accomplir sa part du travail. Elle avait en effet convoqué Ukitake pour une visite médicale de routine puis lui avait proposé de l'accompagner voir Mayuri pour régler un désaccord entre eux, prétextant ne pas supporter y aller toute seule, ayant prévu que l'autre capitaine accepterait par pure gentillesse, ne se doutant absolument pas que son sort allait être scellé sur le chemin…

En effet, avant un tournant, la capitaine prétexta avoir oublié des documents et demanda au blandin d'attendre ici avant de partir précipitamment au moment même où Grimmjow et la manipulatrice de première tournait eux aussi au tournant, mettant les deux hommes face à face depuis longtemps, les surprenant tout les deux mais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper, une petite bille tomba aux pieds du capitaine de la treizième division et explosa, l'enveloppant dans une fumée rose avant que celle-ci ne se dissipe et que le capitaine ne chancelle, rattrapé par la panthère qui s'inquiétait visiblement pour son « ami ».

« -Vous devriez le ramener chez lui, je ne connais pas les effets de cet invention de Mayuri-sama.

-Nemu! T'as entendus mon minet, bouge ton cul et ramène le chez lui! »

Le bleuté ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit Ukitake sur son épaule avant de filer non pas chez l'homme mais à son logement, celui-ci étant plus proche que la grande demeure. Pendant ce temps, trois femmes souriaient avec machiavélisme, heureux que leurs plan est fonctionné jusque là. Après, tout dépendait des deux hommes…

Revenons à ces deux hommes justement.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce unique de l'habitacle médiocre, le capitaine s'effondra d'un seul coup sous le regard légèrement inquiet de la panthère, celle-ci sachant parfaitement que les inventions du scientifique fou pouvait être très dangereuse…mais lorsqu'il voulut retourner l'homme sur le dos, celui-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui figea le bleuté.

« -He..hey, ça va?

-Gn…Grimm…jow…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as l'ours blanc?

- Ch chaud… »

Essayant de ne pas faire attention aux pensées salaces lui emplissant sournoisement l'esprit, l' ex espadas se leva précipitamment et alla chercher un verre d'eau au capitaine mais manque de chance trébucha sur un pauvre petit objet non identifié et tomba avec la grâce d'un éléphant en rut ayant croisé Kempachi sur le pauvre capitaine qui ne put retenir un long gémissement avant de se couvrir la bouche, mort de honte.

Grimmjow quand à lui, ne bougeait pas. Nan, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas…

« -Hey, t'es dur en bas…

-Ne ne dit pas des choses aussi embaaarrassante…gn!

-Je crois que tu t'es prit un aphrodisiaque sur la gueule…oh putin…et un sacrément puissant d'après ce que je sens ici… »

Murmura le bleuté en passant légèrement la main sur la bosse déformant l'uniforme du shinigami qui se retenu de gémir une nouvelle fois, n'y comprenant strictement rien et ayant terriblement honte.

« -Désolé.

-h hein?

-Jchui désolé pour la dernière fois, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Le grand Jeagerjaques Grimmjow s'excuse? Je je ne peux qu'accepter…Uaaah! A arrêtez ça!

-Tu t'es moqué de moi et tu me vouvoies, prend ça comme une punition…Juushiro… »

Son prénom avait été murmuré d'une manière si sensuel que le pauvre capitaine ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'envie avant de plonger son regard suppliant dans celui affamé de Grimmjow, celui-ci trouvant l'homme particulièrement à son gout et plus si infinité…

« -A aide moi…ng..

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le seul moyen c'est de s'envoyer en l'air et je refuse de revivre une semaine aussi merdique que celle-ci parce que tu m'en voudras à mort.

-Gn…je..T'en supplie…ah!

-Raaah, arrête d'être si bandant, je vais pas me contrôler sinon!

-Grimm…jow… »

Le bleuté rougit légèrement devant tant de luxure et, rapprochant son visage de celui du capitaine, murmura avec un sérieux effrayant:

« -C'est le moment où jamais de m'arrêter…Juushiro.

- S'il te plait Grimmjow…je…je le veux…vraiment!

-Tu l'auras chercher… »

Et leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec fureur avant que leurs langues ne s'entremêlent dans un baiser passionné où l'ou pouvait lire la frustration de ne pas voir l'autre pendant aussi longtemps, les envies refoulés enfin libéré et le désir que chacun éprouvait envers l'autre…

La main de Grimmjow s'aventura sous l'uniforme de son amant et caressa doucement la peau aussi douce que la soie, parcourant le torse de sa victime, se léchant les lèvres avec amusement en voyant quel effet cela faisait au capitaine alors que celui-ci se mordait la main pour s'empêcher de gémir avant que l'Arrancard ne s'en saisissent avant de l'embrasser, étouffant ainsi un autre cri lorsqu'il pinça les boutons de chairs de l'autre homme, notant qu'il y était particulièrement sensible. Il s'attaqua ensuite au cou de son amant tout en le dévêtissent, dévoilant ainsi peu à peu chaque parcelles du corps finement musclé avant de l'explorer avec gourmandise, s'attardant avec délice sur les zones érogènes de son partenaire dont les mains caressaient avec douceur la chevelure bleu avant de s'y agripper fermement pendant que leurs propriétaire laissait échapper un long soupire de plaisir lorsque la panthère prit en bouche le sexe de l'autre, s'amusant avec, variant le rythme pendant qu'Ukitake perdait pied, se laissant aller au plaisir que lui procurait l'autre.

« -Ah gri Grimmjow je…Aaaaaah!

-Hmm, tu es vraiment sexy…

-Gnn…

-Déjà prêt pour un second round? »

Mais à peine eu il recommencé à stimuler le capitaine que le bleuté s'arrêta, s'attirant des gémissements de protestation avant de faire un clin d'œil à son amant et d'aller chercher ce que Juushiro identifia comme du lubrifiant, comprenant alors ce qui allait se passer ensuite et frissonnant d'appréhension et d'envie mélangés, voulant ne faire qu'un avec l'autre homme qui se déshabilla rapidement, son Hakama le gênant au niveau de son entrejambe fièrement dressé avant d'étaler un peu de crème sur ses doigt et d'en insérer un dans l'antre du blanc, l'embrassant avec sauvagerie pour le détendre le plus possible.

« -Sa va?

-C'est…étrange…Ah! Enlève les, ça fait mal!

-T'inquiète, dès que je l'aurais trouver, tu me suppliera de continuer.. »

Et en effet, lorsque le Jeagerjaques toucha la prostate de l'autre, celui-ci s'arqua, tremblant et gémissant de plaisir, entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches électriques alors que la panthère retira ses doigts, provoquant ainsi des larmes de frustration au shinigami avant que celui-ci ne crie de douleur sous l'intrusion du membre pourtant lubrifié de son amant, celui-ci donnant des coups de butoir brutal et sauvage, semblable à son tempérament de félin, grognant de plaisir et savourant le fait d'être le premier de celui qu'il désirait depuis longtemps avant de le retourner pour le prendre de nouveau, touchant presque à chaque fois le point sensible du capitaine qui ne se souciait plu de retenir ses cris, perdu dans les lambres du plaisir intense que lui faisait ressentir l'homme qu'il aimait, il en était sur à présent, ondulant du bassin en parfaite harmonie avec ceux de Grimmjow qui, sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, retourna Ukitake et le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux, le pénétrant avec rudesse tout en faisant des vas et vient à l'aide de sa main sur le membre dressé de l'homme avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant que l'orgasme ne les submerge d'un seul coup, leurs faisant atteindre le septième ciel. Epuisé, l'ex espada se retira du capitaine avant de se coucher à ses côtés et de les couvrir de leurs uniformes, embrassant une dernière fois le shinigami avant de s'endormir. Cependant, il eu le temps d'entendre une toute dernière phrase…

« -Je t'aime, ma belle panthère.

-…Moi aussi, Ours blanc. »

**OMG! Oh Aizen-Sama! Par tout les shinigamis de la soul society, je l'ai fait! J'ai créer cet abomination! Moâhâhâhâh!**

**CRACK!**

**X_x**

**Grimmjow: auteur folle sadique perverse de mon cul! Efface ça!**

**Moi: Hors de question! Je refuse de me séparer de ce chef d'œuvre, je suis dessus depuis 5 mois, j'avais même abandonné, alors ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je vais l'effacer! Et puis d'abord, j'ai tout filmé!**

**Grimmjow: Tout?**

**Moi: Tout! Même que l'association des femmes shinigamis en possède un exemplaire!**

**Grimmjow:…(part se pendre)**

**Moi: Le pauvre, je ne lui ai même pas dit que Aizen-sama en avait un aussi, pour le distraire, le misérable petit mégalomane… Bon, et bien, je félicite ceux qui ont réussit à lire…ça. Premier lemon…je suppose que c'est un lemon x) les tomates, balles de baseball, zanpakuto, cross de hockey et les pierres ne sont pas là pour faire jolie, mais pour être utilisé contre moi.**

**Grimmjow: vous gênez pas, elle est masochiste.**

**Moi: tient, t'es revenus?**

**Grimmjow: ****Ours**** blanc me tient en vie. -.-**

**Moi: pardon? J'ai pas entendu?**

**Grimmjow: Ours blanc me tient en vie! T'es contente?**

**Moi: Oh que oui *w* sur ce, à la prochaine mes cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices, et à bientôt!**

**Grimmjow: NON! N'ENCOURAGEZ PAS CE MASSACRE!**

**Moi:-.-'' See you soon!**


End file.
